The present invention relates to personal grooming, and in particular to hair rollers which are used for curling of human hair.
It has been a long practice in hair dressing to curl a person's hair in order to transform straight hair to curly or wavy hair, thus satisfying a specific need or wish of a person to change the appearance of the hair for various reasons. Through the years, various type of rollers have been developed and used by hairdressers, as well as the general public. Traditionally, hair rollers are formed as a cylindrical-shaped tube on which the hair is rolled and after that secured on the roller to remain wrapped thereon for a certain period of time in order to allow the hair to set in its curled up fashion.
Since human hair differs from person to person, and the requirements of a particular person call for various sizes of curl, the companies who manufacture such devices offer various size rollers, that is rollers having various diameters, so as to effect the size of the curl/or wave which can be produced as a result of using the particular type and size of roller. As is often the case, a person needs to buy a number of different sets of rollers, each set having a different diameter tube so as to create various size curls. It becomes especially space consuming, when such sets have to be stored at home. In addition, the purchase of various size rollers involves expenditure of funds to purchase different sets of rollers.
The present invention contemplates provision of a universal hair roller, which can be easily manipulated to change the size of the tube on which the hair is rolled, thus allowing the person an alternative to purchasing and utilizing various sets of rollers.